The Adventure of Link Prologue
by Weegie
Summary: The story of how Link tried to help rebuild a kingdom, but found distaster instead.
1. Part I

_From Weegie:_

_ I had more to say than this before friggin MS Word managed to crash and delete even things that I had saved. How that happened I am sure I do not know._

_Anyway, this story is meant as the opening to the Adventure of Link for the NES. I plan on turning the story into a comic someday and I wish to first work on the opening story. This story will not be long, as it is meant only as the introduction to a larger story. This is the first chapter of that introduction._

*~*

The way is always fraught with peril. The way, that is, to what the heart desires most, for what is it that man truly desires? A dream is not always what it is thought to be. A wish betrays the owner and fools all others. 

He wants to help the world, but is this because he wants everyone to be happy? His need may come from something darker and unforeseen. There is a need for glory and revenge. Is no man without impure thoughts?

*~*

Becoming a man was never optional for Link. He had to become one before he had the choice. Long ago he had to leave his country in mourning. Mother and father were dead of the plague, his village had no future, and he had itchy feet ready to walk the paths of the world. So he packed his bags and left, never questioning his decision as he made it.

Before leaving he stopped at the graves of his mother, father, and siblings who had not been as lucky to survive infancy. Had they lived he would have been one of many children but something had been wrong with each of them. Some were born too small and some were born dead. Others had strange deformities and only lived a day or two before the merciful hand of death passed over them. Villagers had always whispered that the family was cursed. Link could remember his father, looking down upon one of his cursed siblings, muttering something about the water before collecting up the dead child and leaving for the undertaker's.

Link had been the fourth and his mother, always so concerned over this one boy that lived, had treated him like a delicate doll. His father took on the opposite philosophy and trained his son hard with the sword. If Link were to be his only offspring then he would be the greatest swordsman the kingdom had known.

Now that he was in the court of the Kingdom of Hyrule, Link considered his past more often. Zelda, without second thought, knighted him and made him captain of her personal guard, all in quick succession. It was true that Link had been the one who defeated Ganon, the great evil that had tainted Hyrule for nearly an eternity, and collected up the scatted pieces of the Triforce of Wisdom, a great power left by the gods, but he felt overwhelmed. Zelda made him understand that his achievements would bring him many rewards but that he must learn to accept them wisely. It was Zelda, the Crown Princess of Hyrule, who kept his head in the right place and for that he was grateful.

It wasn't so hard to guard Zelda. The job involved lots of standing, looking at things, and keeping presentable. But for a man like Link it was terribly boring. He realized that courtly life required strict adherance to a multitude of codes. Zelda helped him with this as well.

For her part Zelda was eager to keep Link about her. She had always been a very lonely girl. She had also come from a family experienced with death. She had no other siblings and her mother had passed on when she was only four. Her father had been a stern fellow who had little time for his tiny daughter. His own life as king had begun when he was merely a boy himself and he had spent most of that time engaged in meaningless and destructive wars that had left the kingdom penniless. When he was gone Zelda has mourned him little, for how do you mourn one who had been more story to you than an actual, tangible man?

This is how it had always been for Zelda. She knew only of war and destruction and little of peace. Out of this was born her desire to seek something better for her people, but she was above all a realist. Hyrule was now a shadow of the glorious kingdom it had once been. The large temples that had been erected so long ago in the name of the Goddesses were nearly all in ruins and the people believed that even if they did go to these houses of the gods to worship there would be no divine ears to listen. Hyrule's vast forests, fields, and rivers were slowly becoming tainted with pollution and were dying. The races that had once lived together in peace and prosperity had either left or died out long ago. Even the Hylians themselves, decendants from the first peoples, were growing fewer in number. Years of interbreeding with other human races had left the magic in their blood to run thinner and thinner. 

Instead of taking on the role of Queen, like many thought she deserved, Zelda chose to take as her title the role of Regent. People wondered how the last surviving member of a royal house could chose to be a regent instead of sole and unchallenged ruler. She explained it as simply as she could, saying that she had been instructed to wait. Now was not her time to be Queen. She was only protector of the kingdom, not sole ruler. Baffled, and perhaps even intimidated by her boldness, few people stood to challenge her on this. Zelda, above all others, knew all that faced Hyrule, for she could feel it in her soul. Through her own magic blood she could feel the pain the land suffered. She believed Link could feel it too, but she would say nothingÉ Not yet.

There would be a time when all things would come at last to their end. But, Zelda knew, it would not end with her.

The balcony attached to Zelda's apartments had an excellent view of Hyrule. From here she could look over Castle Town and on past the valley towards Death Mountain. It was said that the revered mountain was an indicator of the condition of the entire kingdom. If the clouds surrounding it were clear and white then the condition of Hyrule was good, but if the clouds were dark then it was considered a sign of warning.

"They grow colder. Zelda told herself, wrapping a cloak over the gold and silks that adorned her slight frame. "And the darkness grows stronger. All our work, for what? She added, sighing.

She turned away from the sky and walked inside. This torture would not continue for today. Zelda would not constantly remind herself about the problems she and her kingdom faced. Not today.

One long year had passed since Ganon's demise and still the wind had not grown any warmer, at least not to Zelda. The people seemed happy enough, but people will believe whatever makes them happy, Zelda reminded herself. Ignorance is bliss until you are crushed by a rock.

She slowly turned the handle on the balcony doors and cherished the quiet moment she had alone. This was the calm before the storm and just as eerie.

"Princess? The call made Zelda jump and turn. She was met with the concerned face of her always-loyal captain of the guard.

"Link, you startled me so. She placed a gloved hand gracefully over her heart but smiled.

"Are you ready? They sent me to come get you," Link began. "I know you said you wanted to be alone but they were sort of getting impatient.

"I'm sure they were," Zelda agreed with a frustrated sigh. Link reacted with an apologetic frown but she reassured him. "Don't worry, I don't hold you responsible, Link. I know more than anyone else how pushy the council can be. We are all politicians, remember?

"I know. Link wanted to add that the whole business confused him to no end, but that would also make him look stupid, and Link didn't need another opportunity to look stupid. But Zelda knew better.

"It's frustrating, isn't it?" she asked. "I know you're no political animal, Link, but you've done an admirable job of keeping up.

Link only nodded at that. Zelda, her heart still beating fast, took Link's arm with her free hand to steady herself. She noticed Link's face slowly turn to blush and smiled, amused that throughout all of this he had still managed to retain his innocence. "You are definitely a survivor, Link.

He nodded again, thinking of his parents. "Sometimes, I think its more dumb luck.

"Why do you say that?

"No reason. He would leave the conversation at that. Zelda knew little of his past and he preferred it that way. It wasn't that he was dishonest, he just figured that Zelda was under enough stress in her life and wouldn't want to hear about his own issues.

Link accompanied his charge to her meeting and stood quietly hour after hour as Zelda and her council discussed the problems of the kingdom. Link frowned as the list grew. If there wasn't a famine there was bandits on the country roads or threats from outside nations. Zelda listened intently and with a stoic face, providing advice and listening to her councilors. She retained five men who gave her opinions on war and diplomacy and finance. She also kept Impa, her old lady-in-waiting, by her side. Link knew the old woman had some strange powers but never dared ask too many questions about it. What he did know was that she had healing powers beyond anything he had ever seen. She had an advanced knowledge of herbs and oils.

Zelda dismissed her council at dusk, mumbling something about needing food and rest. Quietly, and even with lightly guarded sympathy, the men left, save for Impa, who leaned over to her lady and began to inquire about her health. Link remained standing at Zelda's side as the two seated women spoke in hushed tones.

"You are not eating well, child. Impa told her, touching Zelda's small wrist.

"Impa, please. Zelda leaned away from Impa onto the arm of the chair and closer to Link. She placed her head on her hand and closed her eyes. "I've been eating enough. I am just very tired. I've had irregular hours as of late.

"You must think of the kingdom. One day you will have to

"Impa, no. Zelda cut her off quickly and nervously turned to Link, who looked down to the princess in curiosity and saw fear across her face. "Link," Zelda began, "I will meet you outside. Impa and I require a moment. Link nodded dumbly and left without another word.

"You know he does not know of the prophecy, Impa. Zelda began as soon as Link took his leave. "You must not tell him. It will only worry him.

"He must know, child. Leaving him ignorant will only make things worse, especially if he is the one. Impa pleaded.

Zelda leaned back, hand to her mouth. "We don't know if he's the one. She said quietly.

"His defeat of Ganon is not enough proof for you?

"Nothing is ever certain, especially thousand-year-old prophecies. Zelda retorted. "Besides, the truth at this point might scare him.

"Are you trying to push him away from you? Impa asked. "Do you not care for him? Have the Goddesses not made a good choice for you?

A small smile crept across Zelda's face. "He is a good man. Her head filled suddenly with warm thoughts, Zelda forced herself to banish them quickly. "But he is not ready. She stood from her chair, eager to run off this sudden rush of energy her thoughts had given her.

"He does make you happy. Impa seemed relieved at this. "You should begin to prepare him now.

"No. We are still unsure at this point. Zelda repeated. "Please, wait a time longer. Things are not so desparate as they seem.

"Child, you can feel how quickly things are happening. Our destruction awaits on the horizon. Impa slowly approached the girl, relying heavily on her cane. "You haven't much time left. The future of Hyrule rests on you and fufillment of the prophecy.

"I know, Impa. I know.

*~*

Is prophecy so inevitable? Zelda thought. Does it simply cease to exist if I change things, or will it find a way? Or am I confusing it with fate? Or are fate and prophecy two different things?

"Princess?

Zelda, so lost in thought, turned her attention to Link. She clung tighter to his arm as they walked. "I'm sorry.

"Princess, is it as bad as all that? The kingdom, I mean. He asked solemnly and Zelda smiled.

"No, Link. Do not concern yourself. We are just going through tough times. She looked up to see that somehow she had not yet convinced him. "Oh, Link, please do not worry! She laughed. "You are always so concerned for others. You should take time to enjoy yourself. Have you been enjoying your sparing lessons? She would try anything to get his mind off the kingdom and talking swords usually did the trick.

"Yes. General Krin is a very good teacher. Zelda, of course, knew all of this. She received regular reports from Krin, her general of the army, every week on Link's progress. With such natural skill Link didn't really need a teacher but Zelda hoped that Link might pick up other skills from the kindly general.

"What did you work on this week?

"Oh, we did group sparing with a few other soldiers and then we talked.

"About?

"You know, war history and stuff like that. Link shrugged, not sure if Zelda wanted to hear more.

"Interesting?

"I suppose, if you're into that stuff.

"And you aren't?

"It does sound interesting, I just can't keep the dates straight. Link scratched his head.

"They come with time. She said, patting his arm.

"He told me about your father. Link said slowly, treading into untested waters. "Nothing bad, mind you. He just told me about the wars your father fought. Link added quickly to make things sound more positive.

"What did he say? Zelda was more curious than anything else.

"He told me how frustrated your father was and how he always felt the king was trying to live up to his ancestors. He hoped he would be the one to bring Hyrule into a new golden age. But all these small wars cost the kingdom so much money and resources and he couldn't bring them all to an end. That is why Ganon returned, Krin said. It was because the kingdom and the king himself had been so weakened. And he didn't know how to use the Triforce of Wisdom. Link looked to Zelda. "Your father knew he could not ask you to defend the kingdom. You were just a child, he said, and he was trying to create a better world for you, not asking you to create one for him. Link looked away again. "I'm sorry. ThisÉI shouldn't be telling you. Zelda squeezed his arm again.

"Yes, you should tell me. You should always tell me. She began. "Let there never be secrets between us, Link. She realized they had stopped in the middle of the empty corridor of the castle and had been standing there for some time just starring at the floor. "You should tell me everything you feel. She turned to face him and took his hands in hers. "Never hold anything back.

Link was unsure of what to say or do at this moment. "I promise. He said simply, knowing it was what Zelda wanted to hear.

For her part Zelda knew all that she had just said was hypocritical but she would tell Link some day if he did not find out the truth on his own.


	2. Part II

From Weegie: This is the chapter I had to rewrite, as Word decided to corrupt my original file and delete half the crap I wrote. And it was decent crap, too. Ah, well, what to do, what to do.  
  
Also, I had included this in my original intro before it got deleted and in frustration I neglected to add it a second time: Thanks for getting me to finally start writing this goes to my friend, Gemini.  
  
*~*  
  
Dear Mother and Father,  
  
I miss you very much. I am enjoying my travels and have found many nice people and made some friends. I am taking care of myself and not getting into trouble.  
  
I learned to write with Zelda's help. She is a friend I have met. She is very patient with me and doesn't get mad even when I spell something wrong or can't read something. She's teaching me reading too.  
  
I know you have been long dead but I had to write. Zelda told me something about the power of words on paper. She said they are immortal and can exist in many times and spaces. So maybe you can read this if I write it down.  
  
Mother and Father, I miss you.  
  
Your devoted son, Link  
  
*~*  
  
"I said 'transcend', Link."  
  
"Pardon?" Link looked up beside him and put the quill to rest. Zelda leaned over the paper, careful not to drag the long sleeve of her dress into the ink.  
  
"Words are immortal because they can 'transcend' time and space, Link. That's what I said about writing." She said, clarifying her point. "But you don't have to put that into the letter. It's very good as is." She added quickly, smiling.  
  
"I'm glad." Link returned the smile and turned back to his letter. "Will you write one to your father, Zelda?"  
  
"No, I haven't the time." She sighed.  
  
"What would you say to him if you did?" Zelda paused. There were too many angry words there than there were pleasing ones. She clenched her hand into a fist. "Nothing, Link." She replied quickly. "Come, let's prepare that letter. It's nearly dry."  
  
"Why are we going to the royal tomb then tomorrow?" Link asked as Zelda stood, reaching around him for the letter.  
  
"Because we must. It's tradition, Link. I must pay respect to my ancestors." She explained. "Everything here is steeped in tradition and pageantry. If I break with that the people will be upset. Besides, we get to go see the countryside." Zelda tried to sound cheerful. Link gave her a skeptical look.  
  
"You don't really want to do this at all. You're ruler here. If you don't want to go then say so."  
  
"That's impossible. And I'm not ruler, just regent. And I've also told you about tradition. People must be reassured that things will not change from the way they were before." Zelda repeated, almost like a chant.  
  
"But you've said before the most any of these people can remember is war. Few can remember peace, so what 'before' are you even talking about? Why would anyone want to have those rituals that remind them of such bad times?" Link's voice raised and he could hear his voice echo off the stone walls. He spoke with honesty and conviction but Zelda's opinion was not changed.  
  
"Link," Zelda began, taking a deep breath. "Even through the wars my father and my grandmother carried on with the ancient tradition of kings. They put on these pageants and parades as they had been taught to do and did them even when the castle was under siege and the people admired and loved them all the more for it. It may not give hope to me but it gives hope to others." Zelda sat down again, feeling her energy drained. Link leaned over and took her hand.  
  
"Zelda, you look pale." He said quietly with concern. "You need rest." Zelda pushed him away with a slight laugh.  
  
"Link, I'm fine. What am I to do between you and Impa?" Despite her words, Zelda's eyelids were falling quickly and she was slumping in her chair.  
  
"Come on, let's get you to bed." Link reached over and grasped Zelda under her arms. She fought still, insisting she had more work to do, yet as Link managed to cradle her in his arms she stopped resisting and her head fell onto his broad shoulders.  
  
The castle was deathly silent save for the sound of Link's boots hitting the flat stone floor where there were no carpets or fresh hay to absorb his heels. Link found no one in Zelda's apartments when he reached them and assumed the princess had dismissed her attendants for the evening before she came to study with him. After fiddling with a doorknob for a few minutes, Link was able to lay the girl to rest. He did not bother trying to remove her gown for more appropriate sleeping attire for fear of what she might do to him if she awoke or found out later. Besides, she looked perfectly calm and peaceful sleeping for now. She could change herself later if she really wanted to.  
  
Link sighed heavily watching Zelda wriggle in her bed for a more comfortable sleeping position yet smiled to himself as he turned to the door. As a boy, Link had had few friends, and he certainly had never had a best friend. Zelda did all the things with him that a best friend would do, he thought.  
  
When Link reached the door Zelda made an odd noise and, startled, Link turned back quickly to make sure she was okay. Of course she is, Link reassured himself. Upon turning back to the door Link began to walk and nearly tripped over the old woman standing before him now.  
  
"Impa!" He said loudly, his voice breaking.  
  
"She fell asleep on you, didn't she?" Impa asked. "I told her that would happen. But what would I know? I'm merely the woman who raised her from a babe." Link stood wordless for a moment before Impa continued. "You're a fine boy to bring her all the way up here and put her to rest."  
  
"It's my job." He said simply and Impa nodded. "I suppose it is too." Then, as Link thought Impa would go in to check on Zelda, Impa grabbed his arm instead. "Boy, come with me." She requested.  
  
"Don't you want to see Zelda?" Link asked with confusion.  
  
"She is fine and needs her rest. I fear if I go in she will sense my presence and awaken just to ask me questions she could wait and ask in the morning and tire herself out some more." Impa patted Link's arm. "Now, off with us boy, before our conversation does wake her up, poor dear."  
  
Link did as he was told and let Impa guide him. The old woman said nothing for a long time and Link felt the silence awkward. Eventually he guessed she was leading him back to the library where Zelda had fallen asleep earlier.  
  
"Link, what do you know of magic?" Impa asked before they reached the main hallway to the library.  
  
"Nothing, ma'am." He replied, unsure of why Impa would be asking him such a question. She knew perfectly well he knew nothing of it.  
  
"What about the Master Sword?" She was speaking of the sword Link had been given in his travels by an imprisoned sorcerer. Link had been told the sword had magical elements within it and indeed when Link used the sword he could wield a form of strange magic he did not understand nor directly control. "I know little of its power." Link said honestly.  
  
"Do you know why it was given to you and only you?" Link had no answer to that question. "You have a special purpose, Link, just as Zelda and I and the rest of the people of Hyrule have their own special purposes."  
  
Link was confused by Impa's words, but supposed Impa was speaking of some sort of religious belief he was unfamiliar with. He knew a little about the goddesses of Hyrule but understood he was also no theologian. He was especially humbled before Zelda's knowledge. She knew so much that he always felt that he knew too little. "What are our special purposes?"  
  
"Zelda speaks little of her family, but you can read about it in the library if you wish." Impa said as they entered the library hall. "Each of her ancestors had a special purpose. Has Zelda ever told you how she got her name?"  
  
Link shook his head.  
  
"Long ago there lived the great king, Althusier, son of Gregor, who had two children. The elder, the crown prince, would become Althusier the Second. The younger, a princess, was named Zelda. She was the first of her family to be given the name. Althusier, the king, was said to have ruled the entire kingdom with all three parts of the Triforce."  
  
"How many parts can the Triforce of Wisdom be split up into?" Link asked in confusion.  
  
"No, Link, not the Triforce of Wisdom alone. Althusier had the Triforces of Wisdom, Power, and Courage." Impa corrected him.  
  
"Courage? Zelda never–"  
  
Impa interrupted. "Yes, you wouldn't have heard much about it. No one believes the piece exists anymore. But there are indeed three Triforces. Zelda's family has always kept Wisdom. It was passed down as an heirloom through the female line. We do not know how the women of the royal family came to inherit such a power but I am sure it has something to do with Ganon."  
  
"Why Ganon?"  
  
"Ganon wished for power. It is said that at the time when he stole the Triforce he was unable to obtain all three parts at once. Only power came willingly to him. Wisdom and Courage left him and went to other worthy persons." As they entered the library Impa spied for a chair to sit. "Lets go over there, away from the draft of the windows."  
  
Link led the old woman over to a sturdy chair as Impa continued on. "Perhaps it was at that time that Wisdom became the heirloom of the royal family." She theorized.  
  
"What of Courage?" Link asked.  
  
"As I have said, little is known of its fate. Althusier is said to have had all three pieces of the Triforce, so it is naturally assumed he had Courage at this time. Oh, this seat is fine, Link. You can let go of my arm now." Impa settled into her seat as Link took one across from her. "Unfortunately, after Althusier passed on into the next world the Triforce did not pass on to his son in whole."  
  
"Where did it go?"  
  
"Althusier the Second is remembered as a good king only in passing but when he was young he was very greedy and cruel, so unlike his father. When his father died, the younger Althusier was eager to get his hands on the Triforce and was angry when it did not pass to him in whole. He suspected his sister, the princess, had something to do with this. He had seen her speak in private with their father many times and he suspected, in his fool way, that his sister and father had secretly plotted to disinherit him." Impa suddenly shivered and stopped her story.  
  
"Are you very cold, ma'am? I can get you a blanket," Link offered but Impa raised her hand. "No, dear boy. I just got a sudden chill. It is gone now. Where was I?"  
  
"Althusier accused his sister of taking the Triforce?" Link offered.  
  
"Ah, yes. But Althusier did not accuse his sister of taking the whole Triforce. He did receive the Triforce of Power on his father's death. He was still searching for Courage and Wisdom," Impa continued. "The prince, who was now king, questioned his sister about the Triforce. She told him he knew nothing but he did not believe her. In a fit of rage it is said he inadvertently cast a sleeping spell upon her. He did not mean to do this and Althusier could then not lift the spell, either. And because it was power from the Triforce, no other wizards and sorcerers in the land could break it."  
  
Impa paused to rub her hands. "In the end the prince could only grieve his sister and curse his greed and from that day on he decreed that all first-born girls of the royal household should be given the first name of Zelda. The tradition has lasted all these many years."  
  
Link nodded dumbly, unsure of what to make of the entire story. "So," He began, eventually thinking of something to say. "I guess they eventually found the Triforce of Wisdom. And I guess Ganon got the Triforce of Power somehow. But did they ever find Courage again?"  
  
Impa shook her head. "No. And to this day they say men in Hyrule lack courage because the kingdom herself has lost Courage. Farore be merciful on us, for we have lost her most sacred essence."  
  
"Why tell me all this, Impa?" Link asked. Rarely did he speak at length with the women on such subjects, so why would they start now?  
  
Impa replied with a smile and a simple explanation. "I thought it might give you something to talk about on your trip with Zelda. As well, a little more knowledge on the country you're about to tour doesn't hurt." Then the old woman stood and held out her hand in that subtle way that all women of noble birth are trained to do. "Now, would you mind escorting an old woman to her quarters? I need my rest."  
  
Link obliged as his head swam with the story of Althusier and the Triforce of Courage he had never even known existed. Tomorrow, he would ask Zelda more about it.  
  
*~*  
  
I exist out of fear.  
  
I am sustained by hatred and jealousy. Despair was my nursemaid and lust was my playmate.  
  
I have known nothing of love. I only know that I covet.  
  
I am the parasite of one who hides me because he does not understand how to deal with me.  
  
Soon, I will overtake him and change him into a new man. This is the mission I was created for. And once I have control I will find my master and the kingdom will finally be all of ours.  
  
Who wishes for equality and total bliss? Those things are unattainable because the Goddesses did not allow them to be. They keep anything perfect for themselves and throw the scraps to mortals.  
  
In that case we will take back what should have been our birthright. I shall finally make everyone equal. They will all be equally as poor and miserable. No longer will inbred mortals be allowed to rule here. My master will make sure of that. He is already a god among men. He is immortal and his powers equal that of the Goddesses themselves. They will not stand a chance.  
  
What do they call a man who can kill a god? And what will they call a man who becomes one? 


End file.
